


La La Love (Scenario)

by kwonbagel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Shopping Malls, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Sweet Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonbagel/pseuds/kwonbagel
Summary: Yukhei had been in such a good mood as he shopped for a pair of new shoes, that he had completely underestimated the universe’s ability to fuck things up.And fuck things up, it did.Or Jungwoo works at Build-A-Bear and Yukhei needs help.





	La La Love (Scenario)

Yukhei had been in such a good mood as he shopped for a pair of new shoes, that he had completely underestimated the universe’s ability to fuck things up.   
            And fuck things up, it did.

            Yukhei attempted (and failed, moments he cursed his genetics for being tall) to hide behind one of the displays at the Build-A-Bear as two men walked by. Mark fucking lee, his ex, and a smaller boy that was radiant. They were holding hands and smiling at each other fondly as they shared a pretzel.  _ (Fuck you too, Chenle _ , Yukhei swore in his head as he noticed the pretzel. He should've known his little brother, who worked at Little Annie's, was the devil himself.  _ Thanks for the warning _ .) Yukhei scowled at how perfect the two looked together.

        Yukhei rolled his eyes as he mocked Mark's smitten face because maybe he was still salty about their breakup. To be fair, how could you not with how it happened.

 

         (“Hey babe,” Yukhei leaned down to give Mark a quick kiss but missed as Mark quickly turned his face away. Mark offered him an awkward smile, and Yukhei frowned as he reluctantly moved back. His mood lightened as he remembered the extremely expensive two Red Velvet tickets in his back pocket. “Happy Valentine's!” Yukhei pulled the tickets out and held them up in the glistening light of room triumphantly before handing to them to Mark.

          “About that…I think we should break up,” Mark didn't meet him in the eyes as he stuffed the tickets Yukhei bought into his hoodie. “I met someone else. And he's beautiful and so radiant and I just...I can't stop thinking about him so I asked him out. Now we're dating.”

         “Shouldn't you have broke up with me first?”

         “I’m sorry?” Yukhei childishly stuck his tongue out at him before knocking over Mark's Canadian flag as he walked out.

         And as the cherry on top of it all, Mark went to the concert with Donghyuck, his new boyfriend.

         To this day, he still prayed that a watermelon will be summoned from nowhere and fall from the sky and onto Mark.)

 

         “Do you need help with something?”A soft voice said out of nowhere. Yukhei jumped up in surprise, wincing as he had hit his head on the display.  _ Mamma mia, I have meet an angel. God forgive me.  _ His eyes widened comically as he looked at the tall boy with orange hair, who looked absolutely adorable with his blue apron and the cutest smile plastered on his face. Yukhei may or may not have frozen in his place, melting at the site of the cute stranger, and forgotten the whole reason he was in the situation to begin with.

         Mark and Donghyuck had taken notice of the tall boy and were now nearing, annoyingly happy smiles growing on their face.  _ Oh my god, they're here to rub it in my face,  _ Yuhkei thought as he groaned, and Jungwoo looked over at him with innocent curiosity.

         “Oh Yukhei, hey bro!” Yukhei paled significantly, sending pleading looks at the cute boy when Mark appeared beside him. The innocent and so so clueless boy giggled at his face expression before greeting the pair.

         Yukhei slowly turned around to face the unwanted visitors. “Hey Mark, is this your boyfriend?” Yukhei gestured toward the tanned boy who he assumed was Donghyuck. 

          “Yes he is,” Mark sent Donghyuck a look filled with endearment and Yukhei almost gagged.

          “What a coincidence, this is my boyfriend,” Yukhei tugged the Build-A-Bear employee’s hand into his, making a show out of it. He quickly glanced down at the boy's name tag.  _ Jungwoo, cute name suits a cute boy.  _ “His name is Jungwoo.” Jungwoo sent him an extremely confused look but didn't say anything.

          “Cool,” Mark said as Donghyuck asked, “How long have you been dating then?” Yukhei's mouth went dry, mind pulling a blank. 

          “A few weeks ago,”Jungwoo said calmly. “He walked up to me one day and asked me ‘Are you a Build-A-Bear? Because I'd stuff you.’ It was the worse pick-up line I had ever heard but I couldn't help but fall for him when he gave me this teddy bear,” Jungwoo held up the colorful bear that he had, for some reason, been holding the whole time. Yukhei sent him a grateful glance, relieved that the boy had helped him.

          “That sounds just Yukhei,” Mark tugged at Donghyuck's hand. “Well, we’ll see you around.”

          “Take care,” Jungwoo waved at them as they left. He turned to face Yukhei, that damn smile on his face again. “So I'm your boyfriend?” 

          “I'm sorry,” Yukhei blushed as the embarrassment hit him, unable to met the other boy's eyes due to their beauty. “It's just he's my ex and I panicked and just thank you so much, I-”

         “It's fine,” Jungwoo interrupted his rant, handing the teddy bear to Yukhei. “Here, you can keep it,” Jungwoo explained when he noticed Yukhei's confused head tilt.

         “But I didn't pay for it?”

         “Meeting you was enough,” Jungwoo cheekily said before going back behind the counter. “And it was really nice meeting you, Yukhei.” Yukhei loved how his name rolled off the other boy's tongue.

        “You too.” Yukhei hugged onto the bear, smiling brightly as he walked out of the store.

  
  


~

  
  


     "I lost my teddy bear, can I cuddle you instead?" Yukhei asked when he walked into Build-A-Bear for the second day in a row and saw Jungwoo, who was as cute as ever with his adorable face and in his tiny apron, reorganizing the store this time.

  
     "Or you could just buy another one? Bitch, this isn't charity,” Jungwoo smiled up at him anyways as he continued to fix the front display that Yukhei has messed up the previous day.

  
     "Could I have your number then?" Yukhei asked as smoothly as he could, meaning he stuttered all the way through his sentence.

  
      On that bright afternoon, Yukhei walked out of Build-A-Bear with one stuffed Snoppy and a new contact number. As he sat in his car, that was parked ridiculously far away from the mall, he smiled as looked down at the wrinkled slip of paper. Shoe shopping completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> It popped in my head as I was listening to 3racha. I'm not going to question why.


End file.
